Martini's Drag Race All Stars: Season 2
The second season of Martini's Drag Race All Stars 'was announced on April, 2019. With 10 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the second season of All Stars will win a cash prize of $100,000 & a spot in the drag race hall of a fame. Contestants Contestants Progress Top 2 Lipstick Choices Queen's Winning Earnings '''Episodes Episode 1: All Stars Talent Show! * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Scorpia O'Joh * Main Challenge: Do an outstanding performance in the All Stars Talent Show. * Top 2: Angele Creme vs Miz Chinesa * Lipsync Song: How Deep Is Your Love - Calvin Harris, Disciples * Lipsync Winner: [[Angele Creme|'Angele Creme']] * Bottom 2: Ammie Lour & Bronzation * Eliminated: [[Ammie Lour|'Ammie Lour']] Entrance Order All Star Talent Show Episode 2: All Stars Snatch Game * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Capes and Drapes * Top 2: Amanda Fame vs Bronzation * Lipsync Song: Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne * Lipsync Winner: [[Amanda Fame|'Amanda Fame']] * Bottom 2: BeBe Medusa & Scorpia O'Joh * Eliminated: [[BeBe Medusa|'BeBe Medusa']] Episode 3: From Drag Queen to Candy Maker * Main Challenge: Create an original candy name & flavour and make commercial to promote the candy. * Runway Theme: Sugar Eleganza * Top 2: Cara Diamond vs Scorpia O'Joh * Lipsync Song: Garfield - CupcakKe * Lipsync Winner: [[Cara Diamond|'Cara Diamond']] * Bottom 2: Miss Zeire & Willow Leeks * Eliminated: [[Willow Leeks|'Willow Leeks']] Episode 4: Divas Lip-Sync Live * Main Challenge: The queens will get in the skin of iconic singer divas and be on a Live lipsync extravaganza. * Runway Theme: Aquatic Realness * Top 2: Amanda Fame vs Miss Zeire * Lipsync Song: S&M - Rihanna * Lipsync Winner: [[Miss Zeire|'Miss Zeire']] * Bottom 2: Cara Diamond & Miz Chinesa * Eliminated: [[Miz Chinesa|'Miz Chinesa']] Episode 5: Dancing Show Extravagaza * Main Challenge: Make an outstanding performance of dance in pairs, (2 currents). * Top 2 Couples: Amanda Fame & Miz Chinesa , Scorpia O'Joh & BeBe Medusa * Lipsync Song: Blank Space - Taylor Swift * Lipsync Winner & Returning Queen: [[Miz Chinesa|'Miz Chinesa']] * Bottom 2: Bronzation & Miss Zeire * Eliminated: [[Bronzation|'Bronzation']] Episode 6: The Dragtype Ball * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the''' Dragtype Ball'. * '''Runway Themes': Ugly Drag Realness, Classic Drag Eleganza & Beautiful Drag Extravaganza * Top 2: Angele Creme vs Miss Zeire * Lipsync Song: Me Too - Meghan Trainor * Lipsync Winner: [[Angele Creme|'Angele Creme']] * Bottom 3: Amanda Fame, Cara Diamond & Scorpia O'Joh * Eliminated: [[Cara Diamond|'Cara Diamond']] Episode 7: Best Sister Make-Over * Main Challenge: Transform their best friends into their own drag sisters and vogue the house down. * Top 2: Miss Zeire vs Scorpia O'Joh * Lipsync Song: Runaway (U and I) - Galantis * Lipsync Winner: [[Miss Zeire|'Miss Zeire']] * Bottom 3: Amanda Fame, Angele Creme & Miz Chinesa * Eliminated: [[Miz Chinesa|'Miz Chinesa']] Makeover Pairs Episode 8: An All-Star Jury * Main Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, Read U Wrote U. * Runway Theme: All Stars Eleganza * Eliminated by the Jury: Angele Creme & Scorpia O'Joh * Final 2: Amanda Fame & Miss Zeire * Lipsync Song: Sorry Not Sorry - Demi Lovato * Winner of Martini's Drag Race All Stars 2: Amanda Fame * Runner-Up: Miss Zeire